She's in America
by Wohsi
Summary: the 1st chap was written 3 years ago by my younger self, and it sucks. i've just starting writing it again and hopefully the new chaps are better. hermione just came back from america, how will the trio react? what has changed? read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

**A/N: It starts out Harry, Hermione, and Ron are 20yrs old and Voldemort was defeated.**

She's in America

"America?" Harry asked, disgusted his emerald eyes widened.

"Yes, America." replied Hermione trying to act as if it was nothing.

"Why?" asked Ron

"So I can find who I truly am.

"Mione forget what they think. I have. Come stay with me. Forget them. Ron and I know who you are and what you stand for. That's all that matters. _Forget them._"

"But that's just it Harry. _I can't._ I wasn't meant for this. I not supposed to be famous. So maybe I'm not even supposed to be here. In America, as a muggle, no one will know me. I'll be like I used to be, another face in the crowd."

With that she turned and began to run, Harry ran after her reaching for her, Ron was not far behind him, but as Harry yelled her name she apparated away.

**5 years later**

Five years and Hermione Granger had not so much as talked to a wizard or witch. She lived as a muggle; though she had not given up on magic, but she used it sparely.

She however was a subscriber to the Daily Prophet (she paid a galleon extra for the over seas fee), so she could keep up with Harry, Ron, and the rest of the wizarding world. Harry and Ron were two of the most famous wizards and every move they made was reported.

Harry was currently an auror even though he had been offered much higher positions. Ron was Minister of Magic and the richest wizard in Europe. Hermione couldn't think of someone who deserved the money more.

She found it strange that all she saw and heard she could tie back to Harry. Every date was compared to Harry, and as shallow as it sounds she had once turned down a guy because he had green eyes like Harry. It was strange how she would do anything to be reminded of Harry yet hated it when she was. What was stranger still was that though she missed Ron she hardly thought of him.

How could she be in love with her best friend as of 5 years ago?

At first she attempted to rid him of her thoughts by telling herself he had forgotten her. But it turns out Harry was still looking for her. Reports in the 'Prophet' told of a ticket to America he bought. Rewards to tip offs to where she was hiding and he had even entered an article himself begging her to come home.

As much as she tried to make busy New York her home it was all in vain. She missed England and her friends.

Harry's POV

He had tried to quit drinking but failed, somehow he wanted her to show up and tell him off about it. He reasoned that his 'breaking of the rules' would attract her. Then he would stop. He'd stop drinking for her. If only she'd show up.

He drowned the last of his firewhiskey and threw the glass against the wall. He looked around, he had not turned to lights on for days and he couldn't remember the last time he had cleaned up.

He stumbled to get up. Staggering to the kitchen he groped for another glass and the bottle of liquor in the dark. Successful in that task he walked back to his living room cutting his foot painfully on broken glass.

He strained his eyes to look at the cut in the dark. He raised his wand to heal it but hesitated; maybe she'd come and fix it for him if he left it there.

He hadn't been to work in twelve days, by now he was probably fired. Somehow he didn't care, this for some reason was his goal; to sit here and rot away, slowly.

Rousing Harry from his thoughts was a loud knock at the door. He didn't answer. It came again and again, louder and louder.

"Go away!" Harry yelled.

It came again this time followed by a voice. That voice belonged to Minister Ronald Weasley. "Harry I'm NOT leaving!"

Harry threw his new glass against the wall and started towards the door. He threw it open and there stood his friend that had not deserted him, his only friend.

Harry stared.

"So you're... er... the Minister now, eh?"Harry slurred.

"Yeah..." said Ron, he stood back in took in the sight of the once glorified Harry Potter. He was a mess, his raven hair rumpled even more than usual, emerald eyes clouded with loneliness, he was awfully pale too, and smelled strongly of alcohol. Ron preformed a sobering spell and gripped his friend by the shoulder, "No more firewhiskey, Harry, this time I mean it." He led him down the stairs leading to Harry's flat and led him to go eat.

Hermione's POV

The more she thought about it the more she wondered why she ever left England. She had great friends and had graduated from school, ready to move on to a wonderful job.

But as a muggle none of that mattered.

She had to go to a muggle college so she could get a job. She had never gone to a muggle middle school or high school so at interviews lots of questions were raised, oh and not to mention the bloody bills she had to pay!

Why had she left?

To find herself... yes, that had been the reason. How dramatic she had been! She had a great life waiting for her and she threw it all away! Why not move back? Would that great life still be waiting?

She glanced at her calendar, it was July 11th, if she packed and left for England by the 13th she could get a flat and surprise Harry on his birthday.

She was in England on the 14th. She went to a high paying research job on ancient dark arts, she told them who she was and then preformed a spell to prove it; immediately she got the job. The job paid 950 galleons every two weeks; she got her first pay check the 28th, and she bought a flat. She spent a whole day on finding out where her best female friend lived, Ginny.

-

Hermione walked up a pathway to a small but nice house. She checked the address one last time and prayed it was the right Ginny Weasley. She came to the door and knocked.

"Coming!" shouted a familiar voice.

The door opened and a frazzled looking red-head peered out.

"Hermione?" she asked her eyebrows furrowing.

"Yep... Ginny?"

"Yeah."

The red head grabbed Hermione's arm, as if scared she'd leave again, and shut the door.

"Where _have_ you been?" screamed Ginny, frightfully like Mrs. Weasley.

"Er," was all Hermione could say.

"Hmm, Miss Granger, if it is still Granger?"

"Yeah, it's Granger."

"Good!"

-

Hermione and Ginny talked for hours until the subject turned to Harry.

"How is he?" Hermione asked uncomfortably.

"Not good... Hermione he's become an alcoholic. He misses you." Ginny replied sadly.

"An alcoholic? Why."

"I asked him that and well he said something you may not want to hear."

"Tell me."

"You sure," Hermione nodded, "he said he's 'drowning you away'."

"What?"

Hermione was tearful. She was the one who kept Harry back. For five years her memory held him back, and now he was a drunk.

She brushed her tears away, hoping that the fact that Harry had not accepted a promotion was not her fault too.

She gave a fake smile to Ginny hiding her emotions.

"If you want to you can stay here tonight." Suggested Ginny

"No I-I'll go to my flat."

"Ok"

Ginny walked Hermione to her car and wrote down her phone number.

Hermione drove home, crying all the way.

-

Harry had been sober for 17 days. Turns out he was not yet fired, another benefit of being the boy-who-lived-loads-of-times.

Ginny had called him to tell him that things were looking up, and that this year would be a great one, she just knew it. Harry thought to himself that she might know something he didn't know.

Still no sign of Hermione.

His birthday drew closer. He wondered if Hermione ever remembered.

July 31st had come at last. Hermione had talked again to Ginny briefly and found out where Harry lived. Ginny of course knew and gave Hermione directions.

Hermione had bought Harry a present, an expensive silver watch that had an emerald green face. She had also baked a cake, with red icing stating Happy 25th!

She climbed the stairs to his flat, balancing the cake and gift. She sure did hope he was home. She rang the door bell, no response. She knocked,

"Go Away!" shouted a gruff voice from inside.

She pulled up all of her Gryffindor courage and knocked again and again, daring the voice to bellow again.

"Is that you Ron?" asked the voice and the door flew wide open; Hermione, who had been leaning slightly against it, wobbled and made a spectacular save of the present and cake.

"No. Definitely not Ron, though the money would be good." said Hermione

"You! On my birthday?" cried Harry. He seized the parcels from her hands set it on a table inside and like a flash came back and held her in his muscular arms, rubbing her back, whispering over and over " 'Mione, 'Mione, my 'Mione came back."

Hermione took in his sent. It was still the same, pine trees and rain. She pulled away from the hug slowly. She stepped back, keeping her hands on his shoulders, and took a good look at The Harry Potter.

"I missed you." She whispered

"I missed you too."

Harry hid his hand behind his back with his wand; with the flick of his wrist his flat was clean.

"Want to come in?"

**Hey y'all this isn't really my first fan fiction but it's first one that I'm gonna continue and stuff. So review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

a/n: its a new year and its been perhaps 3 years since I last wrote anything for this story. I'd like that to change. So, bear with me, and I'll try to write this story best I can. Thanks to all that read that last chapter, in short I'm doing this for you, rather than myself.

"Want to come in?"

"I'd love that," Hermione answered. "By the way, Happy Birthday! I got you a present, I hope you like it."

"A present? You got me a present? Why? Seeing you is enough."

Hermione blushed and there was an awkward lapse in conversation.

Harry cleared his throat, "Err, well would you like me to open up that present now or later?"

"Now is fine. Do you mine if I help myself to a bit of cake? I'm starving."

"Go ahead, I don't have much to eat in here anyways." He began unwrapping the paper surrounding his gift and unveiled a small black box that he opened to reveal a handsome watch with a face plate that was a brilliant green to match his eyes. "Hermione, I love it, thank you so much!" He turned around quickly to give her a hug and knocked the plate of cake she was carrying right out of her hands, his seeker reflexes took over and he was able to salvage the food and plate by levitating it in the air.

"I'm sorry, I'm so clumsy! I just wanted to tell you thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Hermione retrieved her floating food and followed Harry into the living room where she sat in a comfortable overstuffed chair that reminded her so much of the gryffindor common room back at Hogwarts.

"So how are you?" Harry asked bringing her out of memories of when they we younger.

"I'm fine. I'm okay. I'm glad to be back. And how are you?"

"Well, I'm not going to lie, things haven't been all that great around here. I'm so glad you came. I missed you so much, we all did. What have you been doing in America? When are you leaving?"

"I missed you, too, Harry. I wasn't doing much of anything in America, to be honest. I thought when I left that I could get a nice job and just live like a muggle, it was so much more difficult than that. I had to go back to school and I still ended up working a desk job that I hated and,"

Harry interrupted, as much as he didn't want to get upset his anger boiled over, "If things weren't great, if you couldn't get a job, if you were unhappy, why didn't you come home? Did you really miss us? Why didn't you write? Why didn't you visit? Hermione I was so worried, but at least I thought that whatever you were doing made you happy. Was it that horrible to be my friend and live here, that the life you live in America is better? Is it better than staying here, with me?"

"Harry, I'm not leaving. I sold my place in the States, I live here now. I'm not leaving again. I know I made a horrible mistake and missed out on so many things but I'm here now, aren't I? Can we not talk about all this unpleasantness now, because what's important is I'm back and I get to see you. We can deal with all of the other stuff another day, but tonight, tonight I just want to be your friend again."

"YOU'RE STAYING?! I'm so excited! Do you have a flat and everything? Do you need a place to stay? I AM GOING TO CALL RON RIGHT NOW, WE HAVE TO CELEBRATE!"

Hermione started laughing, she was overcome by the idea that she had her best friends back again, that she had so many loving people around her, that she would never have to sit at home alone and bored ever again, that she could have an amazing job, that she could have an amazing life.

"No I don't need a place to stay, I've got a flat and a job and everything, my parents," she started

"Hello? Luna? Hey can I talk to Ron? Thanks." Harry said into the phone.

"my parents, they really helped me get my life together over here," she continued

"Ron? RON GUESS WHAT? HERMIONE IS HERE! YES, REALLY,"

"yeah I lived with them for a while. Wait? Why does Ron have a phone," she wondered aloud.

Harry thrust the receiver towards her, "he wants me to prove it, talk to him!"

"Hello?" Hermione said tentatively.

"BLOODY HELL! HERMIONE HOW ARE -" he shouted into the phone as Harry snatched it away.

"No time to talk Ron we'll meet you for dinner, yes, yes you can choose, okay that sounds great, see you then. No you can't talk to her now, goodbye!" was all that was said before Harry hung up.

Harry spun around and ordered Hermione to do whatever it was she needed to do to get ready because they were leaving, and they were leaving **now**. Harry then sprinted off to his room where she could hear him rummaging around, perhaps for clothes or a brush to comb his always untidy hair.

"Well, that was all very sudden." She announced to no one. Her heart raced at the idea of getting to spend time with Harry and Ron, and she hoped that they would all still get along as if nothing had changed.

okay, thats the second chapter folks! Let me know if you have any ideas. Constructive criticism is always welcome. Much love.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviewing guys, I'm sorry I took so long to update, I'm just trying to ease myself back into the fanfiction scene hahahaha. Dont forget to drop some suggestions for me in the reviews, I will take them all into account while forming this story, because right now I'm trying to figure out a plot. well here's your chapter!

Harry raced out of his bedroom, past Hermione, grabbing her hand.

"Come on!" he yelled, she caught a glimpse of his face, he was beaming like a little child on Christmas morning, absolutely ecstatic.

"Harry! We can just apparate, it is one of the many perks of being magical!" she giggled as he continued to drag her down the stairs from his flat.

"Aww, don't take all the fun out of it."

She and Harry dashed through the streets, both laughing insanely. They were both extremely skilled at dodging the numerous pedestrians from all the times they avoided curses from Death Eaters, and in Harry's case, bludgers.

Harry suddenly skidded to a stop and Hermione who had been following close behind him slammed into him, Harry braced himself on the brick wall of the Leaky Cauldron to keep them both from tumbling to the ground; both of them were shaking from shaking from laughter and simultaneously gasping for air from their previous sprint. With a loud crack, the current Minister of Magic appeared before them both.

Ron Weasley's face broke out into a broad grin. He wore a deep blue robe, with silver trim and fastenings, and there was a hint of stubble on his chin. He looked to be so much older and more mature than when Hermione had last seen him, of course the final battle with Voldemort had brought about a lot of changes to the trio emotionally. Ron had lost his father in the war, which led him to follow in his footsteps by finding work in the ministry. He had never intended to be minister at first, but things just seemed to fall into place for him. Minister Ronald Weasley was most famed for his push to better equip and train the auror department, to aid in finding and imprisoning the remaining Death Eaters.

Now that Hermione thought about it, Harry looked older too, his messy hair was more untidy, and he too had facial hair, although much more than Ron. His body had really filled out though, his muscles much more defined, and he stood at a good six feet. His eyes had changed, they were darker and full of pain, but when he looked at her she could see something different in them, something that made her heart leap...

Hermione brought out of her thoughts by Ron's crushing hug. She sank into his arms thinking of how great it was to be back.

"Oh Ron, I heard that you're Minister now, congratulations. And you are married to Luna! Oh, when I heard I was thrilled, its absolutely wonderful. I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Hermione," releasing her, "you know we have a kid on the way? She's due in two months. Can you believe I'm going to be a dad?"

The trio laughed, it was like nothing had changed. So far, their interactions with each other had been smooth, no awkward silences. Just a few old friends, no, they weren't 'old' friends, Hermione thought, they were friends now, and they were going to be friends for as long as they were alive.

"Well, how about we go inside?" suggested Harry.

"Good idea," Ron answered, "I'm starving."

"Somethings, including your eating habits apparently, never change I suppose." said Hermione with a cheeky grin.

Walking into the tavern, Hermione was greeted with the familiar sights of the wizarding world, she hadn't fully realized how much she had longed for the magical world until she entered it. People walked up left and right as soon they entered, shaking Ron's hand and congratulating him. Hermione found it amusing that Ron used to complain that Harry got all the attention, and now Ron was clearly being treated like the hero. Actually, she thought, he was a hero to all those that had lost loved ones and suffered in the hands of the Death Eaters, because of Ron they finally were finding justice.

"Hiya Ron, Harry, oh and nice to meet you miss," Hermione looked up to see Neville Longbottom in front of her with an extended hand, "wait, Hermione, is that you?"

"Hello Neville, how have you been?"

"Ah your back, I know Harry and Ron are happy to hear that," he shook her hand vigorously, "its great to see you again, really it is. I'm good, I'm the new Herbology teacher at Hogwarts. Why are you visiting in England?"

"Oh, I'm not visiting, I'm here to stay. I just missed home I suppose."

Harry broke in, "Neville would you like to stay for dinner with us?"

"Well I've really got to get back, Minerva doesn't much care for teachers coming in and out late at night, and considering I've just been hired... oh what the hell, I'll stay for a drink and catch up with my old mates, no harm in that I suppose."

Ron led them all to a table towards the back of the pub, hoping not to catch too much attention. Ron, Harry, and Hermione all ordered butterbeers, although surprisingly Neville ordered a firewhiskey. Hermione looked at him, startled.

"I'm not a big drinker, but I figure I've only got time for one drink and dealing with nasty little teenagers all day, gotta have something for the nerves," Neville laughed, "well no about the teenagers, they're great, they really are the whole reason I'm teaching; but the part about the nerves is right, I'm new to the school and well you remember how nervous I get."

Harry spoke up, "I'm sure you've got no reason to be nervous, you're great at Herbology, remember when you saved me with that gillyweed? I might have died had it not been for you."

Neville blushed and muttered a thanks.

The four talked for what seemed like hours, about all their times back in Hogwarts and some of the crazier parties in the Gryffindor commons. After a while Neville congratulated Ron on becoming Minister and thanked him for finding the Lestrange family, he wished Harry well and thanked him for letting him stay for a drink, and told Hermione how glad he was she was back and kissed her on the cheek.

"Well I better be going now, I don't want to stay out too late, its a school night you know, you kids behave now" He smiled, waved., and apparated away.

well thats all. Read, review, suggest things! Thank you.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thanks for all the reviews, its so encouraging for me! I slacked off on updating as soon as I had hoped, I'm sorry. I'm still quite lost on what the plot of this story is going to be, other than developing harry and Hermione's relationship, so if you have any ideas, they are welcome!_

Harry checked his new watch after Neville had left, it was already past 10:30. Harry found it fitting, for many reasons, that Hermione had chosen to give him a watch as a present. He was filled with old memories of how they used the time-turners to rescue Sirius, how during their seventh year they had used time-turners to increase the time they had during the summer to find horcruxes, and more recently, the pain he felt waiting all those years for her to return from America. He stared down at the emerald face plate, praying that he would never have to go another minute missing her.

"Harry!" Ron brought him out of his trance.

"Sorry, I got lost in thought for a second there"

"Yeah, well get it together mate, Tom's letting us move to the back room. Seems theres a particularly annoying flying pest out here, and you know how I feel about insects."

Harry noticed Hermione glaring towards the window and turned to see a very familiar beetle whose wings seemed to be humming with excitement.

"Hello, Rita." Harry greeted her, quite coolly. With a pop the beetle morphed back into its equally pesky human form.

"Hermione, my dear, I'm so glad to see you again. Really, its a pleasure, what have you been doing all this time? How is your life in America? Care to answer anything about how your relationship with these two fine gentlemen has changed, particularly Mr. Potter? How did the bloody battle with He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named change you? All of this would be, of course, off the record, unless you wanted to, say, grant me a private interview?"

Hermione frowned. Harry remembered her reasoning for leaving last time, all the publicity she had gained from the battle with Voldemort. Here was Rita, jeopardizing her staying, Harry tensed up, "Rita, you know how Hermione feels about the press, and you, for that matter, so don't bother her, or I'll be forced to -"

"Harry, don't worry, I'll handle it," Hermione said softly, she turned to Rita, "I'll agree to do one interview with you, just not right now, give me time to get settled, I'm asking for a few conditions, that is, no quick quotes quill and you can't put your spin the story. I'll owl you about it."

Rita was positively glowing with delight, and with that Ron ushered Hermione and Harry to follow him into the back room so that they could all have a bit more peace. Harry knew that news would get out fast that Hermione was back in England after their run in with Rita Skeeter.

"Hermione? You know, you're still going to be getting publicity now, even though it has been quite a while, you're not going to – er – change your mind, about staying, that is?" Harry asked, his words seeming to stumble out of his mouth.

"I understand all of that now, Harry. I'm not as foolish as I was back then. I'm staying. You and Ron are putting up with the press, so I'll bear it too." She smiled at him, wishing he wouldn't doubt her so much, but understanding how she had lost a bit of his trust. How could she not? She had left her best friend after they had the most traumatizing experience of their life, war. She had left him and Ron to cope on their own.

"Lighten up a bit mate, Hermione says she's staying and that's what she'll do, if she doesn't we can hex her, right 'Mione?" jested Ron. she beamed at him, thankful for his shot of warm comedy.

"Swear, we can hex you?" asked Harry, grinning.

"Hand to Merlin," she swore, "but you won't be needing to worry with it boys, I'm not leaving."

Ron moved over to the couch in the corner, "Thank God we're back here, I hate wearing these robes during the summer, its too hot! But Merlin forbid you see the minister in _muggle _clothing, it would be _so_ indecent," He pulled off his robe and hung it across a chair, revealing muggle slacks and shirt. "You know, I quite prefer some jeans and a t-shirt to these stuffy robes. I can understand where Dad was coming from all those years, his fascination with muggles, they can be pretty bright."

Hermione reflected on how Ron had changed, he was now such a well rounded man. The youngest minister ever, charming and humble, he was intelligent, she knew that, but now he was finally applying it. She was glad to see that he had lost his old prejudices about muggles. She thought about the death of Arthur Weasley, and how it had affected Ron, driving him into the Ministry with such ambition, revising the Auror department, taking a greater interest in Muggle Affairs. It was clear Ron had taken his grief and handled it well, not only for his own sake, but now he was improving the wizarding world. She was overwhelmed with pride for her best friend.

It forced her to put Harry's life in perspective. He, on the other hand, had been consumed by his losses and it had destroyed him. Turning to addiction he was slowly committing suicide, Hermione regretted not showing up sooner and helping him get it together. Harry Potter could have been the most influential wizard in the word, and instead he was self-destructing.

"Well, Hermione, we should all make plans for tomorrow. What would you like to do? Want to go to Diagon ally and have a look around? Surely you'll be needing some stuff since you've just moved here." asked Harry.

She scrutinized the man in front of her, it seemed so sadly ironic that the man she had known, who had always played the hero, could not save himself.

"Hogwarts. I want to go to Hogwarts again, and see all the teachers, and have a look around. For old time's sake."

"Alright then, its settled," declared Ron, "tomorrow we'll go to Hogwarts, _for old time's sake_." he mocked, his eyes twinkling.

_alright guys, thats all for now. Read and review, please! By the way, did you see the new international trailer for OotP, isn't it amazing?!?!_


End file.
